The Core was initiated in 2000 as a collaborative effort of the Cancer Center and the Prostate Cancer[unreadable] SPORE. In 2001 the Affymetrix and cDNA Microarray Core began the production of spotted cDNA[unreadable] microarrays, including a practice 'test' array, a 4.1K Human Cancer Array, a 5K Mouse Array, a 5K Human[unreadable] EST 'Gene Discovery' Array, and investigator-designed 'custom' microarrays. The Core began to offer[unreadable] Affymetrix technology on both a full- and partial-service basis in February 2002, with full-service including[unreadable] RNA analysis, probe labeling, fragmentation, hybridization, scanning and initial biostatistical analysis, and[unreadable] partial service including training laboratory personnel to perform the probe labeling and fragmentation[unreadable] steps. During the first fiscal year during which Affymetrix technology was made available (FY 2002), the[unreadable] Core recharged $18,125 in Affymetrix services to investigators. The service grew considerably over the[unreadable] next two years, and the Core recharged $300,403 in Affymetrix services during 2003 and $332,280 in[unreadable] 2004. The Core now provides spotted cDNA and Affymetrix technology to Cancer Center members[unreadable] representing most of the Center's research programs.